Malam Minggu Jae (JAEPIL)
by attelelele
Summary: Kisah lika-liku perjuangan Jae buat malem mingguan sama Wonpil. "Ga boleh. Kata Bunda, kak Wonpil ga boleh keluar malem-malem, apalagi sama cowok macem bang Jae gini!"


Jae lagi ngolesin jel rambut ke tangannya pas Brian _nyelonong_ masuk. Brian langsung mendaratkan bokongnya di kasur Jae sambil makan gorengan. Masih anget, baru di goreng tadi.

"Wihhh rapi ahmad lu Jae. Tumben mandi? Mau kemana?" Ucap Brian disela mengunyah, bibirnya mengkilap ngalahin licinnya mobil baru.

Jae ngelirik Brian lewat kaca, dalem hati _ngedumel_ punya temen kok keponya tingkat dewa.

"Mau kencan." jawab Jae males, masih fokus nata rambutnya.

Brian cuma ngangguk-ngangguk, baru inget ini malem minggu, pantes Jae yang biasanya males kena air itu akhirnya mau mandi.

Mulut Brian kosong, gorengannya udah habis. Lalu entah disengaja atau memang bawaan naluriah, tangan bekas megang gorengan dengan gerakan kasual ngelap ke sprei, meninggalkan noda minyak disana. Untung Jae ga liat, kalo enggak udah di sleding dia.

"Bri, gue pinjem mobil lu bentar. Nanti bensinnya gue isi." Ucap Jae sembari make jam tangannya.

Malem ini dia make kemeja warna biru muda hadiah _anniv_ dari sang pacar, jarang di pake, biar awet katanya. Ga lupa nyemprotin parfum yang isinya masih penuh- soalnya jarang dipake (juga)-alesannya karena ga biasa make parfum tapi demi doi, Jae rela nyemprotin banyak sampe hidungnya gatel, alhasil bersin-bersin lah dia. Pengorbanan. Katanya.

Brian ngerogoh saku celanaya nyari kunci mobil. Dua di depan ga ada, dua di belakang juga ga ada, yang ada dia nemu struk belanja indoapril minggu lalu.

"Bentar Jae, gue lupa naronya dimana." Brian inget-inget lagi dimana dia naruh kunci mobil yang ada gantungan burgernya itu.

"Yaudah, buruan cari gih."

Akhirnya Brian nyari-nyari dikamarnya, sementara Jae turun ke ruang tamu, ada Dowoon disana. Lagi nonton tivi sambil ngelus dua kucingnya di pangkuan. Jae ngambil posisi di samping Dowoon, agak jauhan karena dia phobia bulu kucing.

"Nah ini nih, kalo kelamaan jomblo, cuma bisa ngelus-elus kucing. Cari pacar sana, muka lu lama-lama buluk kek kucing." Sindir Jae, gatel kalo ga ngurusin hidup orang.

Dowoon ngelirik Jae disamping kanannya. Begitupun dua kucingnya yang natep Jae tajam kek pengen nyakar orang syirik itu.

"Biarin atuh Hyung. Lagian nih ya, pacaran itu cuma bikin dosa, ngabisin duit juga. Mending melihara kucing, cuma dikasih makan ikan asin mau. Sedangkan pacar, emang ada yang mau di ajak makan ikan asin, engga kan?"

Jawab Dowoon bijak, bahkan dia sendiri aja ga percaya sama apa yang barusan dia ucapin.  
Jae _speechless_ ditempat. Ga nyangka, ternyata itu alesan cowok gimbal ini lama membujang.

"Pftttt. Itu mah elunya aja yang ga punya duit, Woon."

"Halah, lu kencan aja masih sering minjem duit gue. Utang tuh dibayar, baru ngatain anak orang."

Itu Sungjin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil handukan, habis keramas.

Disindir habis-habisan Jae kicep tak berdaya, sementara Dowoon puas banget dengernya. Cuma Sungjin yang bisa ngontrol mulut cabenya Jae.

"Iya, iya.. besok kalo gue  
gajian gue bayar kok. "

Brian keluar dari kamarnya dengan muka kusut.

"Gimana Bri? Ketemu ga?"  
Tanya Jae mencium bau-bau tidak beres.

Brian geleng-geleng kepala.

"Udah gue cari-cari tetep ga ada. Gue lupa naronya dimana." Ucap Brian masih kepikiran. Emang penyakit pikun susah banget disembuhin, kalo hari gajian aja dia inget banget sampe-sampe di hitung mundur tiap harinya. Tapi ga apalah ya, orang ganteng dimaafin.

Jae menghela napas, liat jam tangannya udah pukul setengah delapan, telat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Ya udah deh. Gue udah telat nih. Pinjem motor lu dulu, Woon."

Dowoon mendelik. Baru aja dia di olok-olok sekarang butuh juga kan bantuan dia. Akhirnya karena ga tega Dowoon yang baik hati mau minjemin motornya.

"Oke, tengkyu dounie~"  
Pipi Dowoon di unyel-unyel Jae, dari jarak agak jauh tentunya, takut kucingnya Dowoon tiba-tiba lompat terus nyakar dia.

Motor skupi Dowoon terparkir tepat di pekarangan rumah, sengaja belum dimasukin ke garasi takut repot kalo tiba-tiba pengen keluar cari camilan atau apa.

Jae cuma diem ditempat.  
Dipandanginya motor berbodi bohay itu dengan pandangan sedih. Sebenernya dia males banget pake motornya Doun kalo ga karena terpaksa. Si satria jagoan Jae lagi ngungsi di bengkel, kemarin mogok ga bisa jalan. Alhasil Jae cuma bisa nebeng temen se-kost nya kalau berangkat kerja. Lumayan, lebih hemat daripada dia mesen ojol.

Motor yang di beli Dowoon tahun lalu dengan cicilan enam kali itu sebenernya ga bermasalah, masih bagus banget malahan. Tapi yang bikin hati Jae rada ga nyaman makenya adalah warnanya. Pink!

Demi ketombe Brian yang sering rontok di baju, kenapa sih warna pink yang di pilih Dowoon.  
Mana helmnya bogo bermotif kumbang bentol-bentol gede warna item.  
Jae buka bagasi motornya, nyari helm buat si pacar nanti dan berakhir menghela napas; pasrah ga ada pilihan.

Sebuah helm dengan model yang sama, tapi yang ini motifnya kulit macan.

"Hadeuuh, gini nih kalo punya temen pecinta hewan."

Karena kepepet ga ada pilihan dan waktu juga makin mepet, akhirnya Jae pergi kerumah sang pacar naik motornya Dowoon lengkap dengan helmnya yang (bagi Jae itu) norak.  
Semoga aja dia ga di liatin orang-orang di deket lampu merah.

.

Jae tiba di rumah sang pacar dengan selamat tak kurang suatu apapun, ehh ada yang kurang sih, separuh nyawanya ketinggalan di jalan.

Iya, tadi pas nunggu _traffic light_ di perempatan, dugaan Jae bener, orang-orang disekitarnya pada ngeliatin dia. Jae inget banget dua mbak-mbak boncengan, ketawa-ketiwi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke dia. Jae ga liat langsung sih, mukanya dia tutup rapet-rapet pake kaca helm, dia cuma ngelirik lewat kaca spion.  
Dan itu ga seberapa sebelum laki-laki setengah wanita dengan dandanan nyeleneh tiba-tiba dateng nyanyi-nyanyi genit di deket dia. Risih banget woy. Mana di colek-colek lagi.  
Jae terselamatkan karena ga lama kemudian lampu mulai berubah warna ijo, langsung dia gas buru-buru. Ga peduli banci-banci itu teriak manggil dia gara-gara ga di kasih saweran.

Dan kesialan itu ga berhenti di situ aja. Berlanjut di _traffic light_ kedua sebelum persimpangan deket perumahan sang pacar, Jae kedapetan posisi di pinggir deket trotoar dimana banyak pengamen mainin alat musik (Jae suka di bagian angklungnya btw).  
Awalnya Jae santai-santai aja, lega ga ada laki-laki jadian yang ganggu dia lagi- lumayan juga dapet hiburan selama nunggu lampu ijo-sampe dua badut pengamen dengan kepala besar tapi badannya kecil datengin Jae. Kalo lucu mah mending, nah ini serem. Penampakannya sekilas kek upin-ipin, pake baju kuning satu lagi biru, tapi yang bikin Jae bergidik ngeri adalah mukanya yang serem banget.  
Jae sontak kaget, jantungnya sampe turun ke perut. Dari dulu dia takut banget sama badut, ondel-ondel atau sejenisnya. Dia trauma waktu kecil Ibunya pernah diem-diem nyiapin suprise, datengin badut di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh, alhasil Jae teria ketakutan dan kabur ninggalin pestanya. Sejak saat itu Jae ilfil banget sama badut dan kawan-kawan.

Intinya perjalanan Jae tadi sungguh-benar-benar-sangat menegangkan. Lebih tegang daripada nonton Gonjiam sendirian dikamar pake headset.

Jae mencet bel rumah sang pujaan hati dua kali, dengan senyum merona, ga sabar liat muka manisnya doi; udah seminggu ga ketemu, Jae sibuk kerja sedang doi sibuk kuliah. Jadi ini kesempatan emas buat ngajak doi jalan.

Tapi senyum pepsoden Jae luntur begitu liat orang yang bukain pintu.

"Bang Jae ngapain kesini?"

Itu Seungmin, calon adek sepupunya, kalo jadi-harus jadi tapi. Super galak. Omongannya sengak.  
Jae mah ga ada apa-apanya di bandingin bocah smp ini, bahkan kak Ros pun lewat kalo adu bacot.

Jae senyum meringis, baru dateng udah disemprot, bukannya ditawarin minum atau setidaknya disuruh masuk kek.

"Malem dek Seungm-"

"Kak Wonpil nya ga ada. Udah tidur!"

 _Buset_.

Jae hampir aja pengen menghujat kalo aja dia ga lupa harus jadi calon kapar yang baik. Di pasangnya lagi topeng ramahnya.

"Ah, bohong kamu. Tuh abang liat lampu kamarnya masih nyala."

Seungmin diem sebentar, masih natap tajam Jae dengan muka galak.

"Ga boleh! Kata Bunda, kak Wonpil ga boleh keluar malem-malem, apalagi sama cowok macem bang Jae gini!"

"Lah emangnya abang kenapa dek?"

Sungmin ngelirik dari bahu Jae, ngeliatin sesuatu di belakang. Jae yang penasaran juga ikut noleh ke belakang. Tapi ga ada siapa-siapa.

"Nih ya bang, Seungmin kasih tau. Dulu jamannya kak Wonpil masih pacaran sama kak Jinyoung, ga pernah tuh kak Jinyoung biarin kak Wonpil kena angin malem ataupun kepanasan. Terus kalo dateng ke rumah, kak Jinyoung selalu bawain sesuatu. Beda banget sama bang Jae."

 _Nyindir abisss_.

Rasanya kek ditusuk-tusuk diseluruh badan. Sakit. Omongan Seungmin nusuk banget ke relung hatinya. Kalo dibanding-bandingin gitu siapa yang ga sakit hati.

Walopun Jae sadar dia ga setajir Jinyoung yang bisa gonta-ganti mobil tiap hari atau ngasih Wonpil barang-barang _branded_ , tapi dia bukan cowok brengsek yang tega selingkuhin Wonpil.

Akhirnya, Jae cuma bisa senyum menahan perih.  
Dia ga boleh mundur gitu aja gara-gara omongan Seungmin. Setidaknya demi cintanya ke Wonpil, dia harus bisa memperjuangkan termasuk mengambil hati Seungmin biar bisa ngerestuin hubungan dia dengan Wonpil.

Jae ngerogoh saku depannya. Uang lima puluh ribu keluar ditangan, niatnya pengen ngasih duit ke Seungmin biar _diem_ , tapi kok nominalnya gede banget. Ingin masukin balik, tapi Seungmin keburu liat. Akhirnya uang lima puluh ribu itu Jae kasih ke Seungmin (rada ga ikhlas sih sebenernya).

"Nih, buat kamu beli kuota."

Jae naruh duit ke tangan Seungmin, sementara Seungmin natap Jae dan tangannya bergantian. Gitu terus sampe Jae mikir.

 _Apa lima puluh ribu kurang? Gue ga bawa duit lebih lagi_!

"Beneran nih buat Seungmin? Ya udah, Seungmin ambil. Inget loh, Seungmin ga minta, bang Jae sendiri yang ngasih."

Seungmin masukin selembar uang berwarna biru itu ke dalam saku boksernya. Ada secuil senyum disana. Bikin Jae ngumpat dalem hati.

 _Dasar_ _bocah_ , _giliran dikasih duit aja seneng!_

Setelah transaksi nyogok itu, akhirnya Jae dipersilahkan masuk. Jae duduk di ruang tamu sementara Seungmin naik ke lantai dua buat manggil kakaknya.

Suasana rumah sepi banget. Saking sepinya cuma kedengeran suara jam dinding. Jae ngelus-ngelus lengan kurusnya, perasaanya jadi ga enak kalo di tinggal sendirian di tempat sepi.

"Seungmin lama banget sih.."

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Bulu kuduk Jae seketika meremang. Dia jadi diem mematung denger suara ketukan itu. Tiba-tiba jadi keinget adegan di film horror dimana si pemeran utama lagi sendirian di kamar terus tiba-tiba ada suara _tok-tok_ dari atas langit-langit.

Bayanginnya aja bikin Jae merinding.

 _ **Tok! tok! tok!**_

Suara itu lagi. Kedengeran lebih keras dan ga sabaran. Kalo boleh jujur, sekarang Jae udah ketakutan setengah mati. Pengen dia nyusul ke atas, tapi takut dikira _cemen_ sama Seungmin.  
Akhirnya dia cuma bisa diem di sofa, nahan takut sambil nunggu Seungmin dan tentunya Wonpil turun.

 _"Assalamualikum. Seungmin~ Seungmin~"_

Jae menghela napas. Suara itu kedengeran kek suara manusia, laki-laki, masih bocah juga (dan mungkin itu temennya Seungmin).

Akhirnya dengan jengkel, Jae berjalan ke pintu depan. Karena bocah di luar sana ga henti-hentinya ngetuk pintu terus mencet bel. Berisik banget pokoknya.

 _ **Ceklek**_

Seorang bocah laki-laki, matanya sipit, bibirnya tebel kek bebek, kulitnya pucet. Tapi Jae akui bocah didepannya ini ganteng. Gaya pakaiannya juga trendy.

Selama beberapa detik dua cowok beda usia itu cuma saling tatap ga ada niat buat ngomong.

 _ **Krik**_ _krik_

"Seungminnya ada?"

"Seungminnya ga ada, udah-"

 _"Eh Hyunjin! Kok ga bilang mau kesini."_

Tau tau Seungmin nongol, motong omongan Jae.  
Seolah kehadiran Jae sama sekali ga dianggep, cowok kurus itu di lewatin gitu aja. Sementara dua bocah ingusan itu sibuk ngobrol disana. Muka Seungmin tadi keliatan beda banget; pas nyambut dia mukanya sepet pake banget, giliran yang dateng bocah bernama Hyunjin tadi mukanya langsung sumringah.

 _Apa salah hamba ya Tuhan_

"Bang Jae ngapain masih disitu. Mau nguping ya?"

"Eh eh. Engga kok. Lanjutin aja ngobrolnya."

Akhirnya Jae mundur teratur daripada di semprot terus sama Seungmin. Jae berasa ga punya harga diri sebagai calon kakak ipar. Pengen nangis aja.

"Jae!"

Nah si pujaan hati akhirnya nongol juga. Jae ga jadi sedih. Mukanya langsung cerah terus ngampiri Wonpil yang udah imut disana.

"Maaf ya kelamaan. Tadi aku nyariin switer pink aku tapi ga ketemu-temu. Ya udah aku pake ini aja."

Jelas Wonpil panjang lebar walopun sebenernya Jae ga peduli sama itu semua. Yang penting Wonpil udah di depan matanya sekarang. Sumpah demi apapun, demi skupi yang belum lunas didepan sana, Jae kangen banget sama Wonpil. Pengen meluk tapi takut di semprot adiknya.

Jae udah ngulurin tangannya buat gandengan tapi tak kunjung dibalas oleh Wonpil.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu liatin aku sekarang." titah Wonpil. Jae pun nurutin permintaan Wonpil, ditatapnya muka sang kekasih lekat.

Muka Wonpil keliatan mulus banget pori-porinya sampe ga keliatan, ga bernoda apalagi berjerawat, matanya juga bening, seger di liat.

"Iihh. Kok ngeliatin aku gitu sih?"

"Lah tadi kamu suruh aku liatin kamu."

"Iya, tapi ga gitu.." ada rona malu disana, Jae jadi gemes, pengen..  
Ehehe ga boleh. Belum muhrim.

"Maksud aku, kamu liatin tampilan aku sekarang. Udah oke, belom?"

Jae akhirnya ngerti, di tatapnya Wonpil yang bolak-balikin badannya, berpose layaknya model sambil senyum-senyum pede. Jae ngeliatin sang pacar dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki. Wonpil keliatin manis dengan kemeja putih yang dipaduin vest rajut hitam, bawahan celana jins senada dan sepatu converse putih.

"Kamu perfect! Udah ayo, keburu filmnya mulai nih."

Jae narik tangan Wonpil tapi pacarnya itu masih diem di tempat. Rautnya cemberut, bibirnya manyun se-senti. Jae natap Wonpil bingung. Apa dia salah ngomong barusan?

"Aku gendut ya?" Tanya Wonpil.

Jae geleng-geleng kepala. "Enggak, kamu ga gendut."

"Enggak, tapi aku gendut kan!" Wonpil ubah nada omongannya, keukeuh.

Jae nutup matanya. Masih sabar.  
"Engga sayang. Kamu perfect, cute, da best lah pokoknya. Lagian siapa yang ngatain kamu gendut? Sini biar aku tabok mulutnya." Itu jawaban paling jujur yang keluar dari mulut Jae.

"Kata temen kampus, aku keliatan gendutan sekarang. Emang bener ya?" lirih Wonpil.

Jae natap Wonpil lurus-lurus. Siapa yang bikin pacarnya ini mikir kalo dirinya gendut? Kurus begini di katain gendut, buta kali ya?

Akhirnya Jae nangkup kedua pipi Wonpil buat natep matanya.

"Sayang, denger ya. Kamu-ga-gendut. Percaya sama aku. Jangan dengerin omongan jangkrik goreng itu. Oke?" Ucap Jae lembut syarat penekanan menyakinkan Wonpil.

Kadang Jae kehabisan cara buat yakinin pacarnya ini biar ga gampang kepikiran sama omongan orang. Wonpil ini terlalu polos, omongan negatif orang yang ga suka sama dia bisa bikin dia murung seharian dan Jae pengen-pake-banget nonjok orang yang bikin pacarnya ini sedih.

Wonpil ngangkat dagunya, mengulas senyum kecil.

"Ya udah deh. Yuk berangkat."

.

Ga ada hal yang lebih Jae syukuri sekarang selain momen ini. Setelah berakit-rakit ke hulu akhirnya Jae nyampe juga ke tepian. Malem ini dia berhasil melakukan ritual malam minggunya bersama sang pacar. Pergi nonton film romantis di bioskop, makan jagung bakar dipinggir jalan, liatin kembang api di alun-alun, terus pulangnya dapet bonus pelukan (sebenernya modus Jae aja ngelaju motornya ngebut biar Wonpil meluk dia erat-erat).

" _Yang_ , kamu seneng ga malem ini?" Tanya Jae dengan suara agak keras sambil ngelirik Wonpil di belakang, sesekali ngeliat kedepan, fokus nyetir.  
Jalanan rame banget, maklum malem minggu, mana langit cerah berbintang lagi seolah-olah nyindir para jomblo kesepian yag berharap hujan turun deras.

Wonpil naruh dagunya di pundak Jae, ga kedengeran pacarnya ngomong apa karena dikupingnya rame banget sama suara motor.

"Kamu ngomong apa?!" Tanya Wonpil kencang, pas di sebelah kuping Jae yang ketutupan helm. Kebiasaan Wonpil kalo di ajak ngobrol sambil naik motor, suka ga peka kupingnya. Jadi daripada terjadi miskomunikasi dia nanya balik ke Jae.

Diliriknya lagi Wonpil di samping.

"Kamu! Seneng! Ga! Malem-ini?!" Seru Jae ga kalah keras.

"Iya! Aku ! Seneng! Banget!" teriak Wonpil.

Jae senyam-senyum begitupula Wonpil. Biarlah orang-orang mikir mereka lagi main kuis tebak-tebakan atau apa gara-gara ngomong sambil teriak-teriak, yang penting Jae seneng pake banget. Kapan lagi bisa beduaan sama Wonpil tanpa gangguan, karena biasanya adik Wonpil, si Kim Cabe Seungmin selalu ngikut kemanapun mereka kencan, alasannya biar Jae ga macem-macem lah padahal modus aja biar di beliin ini-itu. Tapi syukurnya malem ini Seungmin ga _ngintilin_ mereka karena kedatengan gebetan temen atau apalahnya itu. _Hehe_.

"Yang, mampir beli martabak dulu ya! Seungmin nitip tadi! Oh iya, sama burger dua-blablabla"

Tuh kan!

Seharusnya Jae ga percaya gitu aja Seungmin ngijinin dia ngedate sama kakaknya... 

END 


End file.
